1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of repairing and installing roofs, in particular, the invention relates to methods of permanently repairing roofs against leakage of water. The repair can be made on any portion of the roof, including flat sections, joints between sections of a roof and intersections of the roof and projecting structure that extends upwardly from the roof. In addition, the present invention relates to methods of installing asphalt shingles so as to obtain a permanent, water impervious seal between successive rows of the asphalt shingles on the roof.
2. State of the Art
Colloidal clay, such as sodium montmorillonite (commonly called bentonite) has the capacity to swell and gelatinize upon contact with water. This property of bentonite has been utilized to form structures used to block the flow of water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,896 discloses a preformed, moisture-impervious panel comprising a pair of spaced facing sheets interconnected by a corrugated strip. The voids between the strips and facing sheets are filled with a mass of colloidal clay such as bentonite. The panels are used as waterproofing barriers when installed against a below grade wall.
Sheets of water proofing materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,923 and 4,837,085. In accordance with these patents, bentonite particles are applied as a layer to one or both of the sides of a sheet of a flexible, water impervious material. The layers of bentonite are applied as a mixture of particles and an adhesive that adheres the particles to the sheet of material. The sheets of material containing the layer of bentonite particles adhered thereto are then used by being positioned between joints or seams of a structure such as joints or seams formed between successive pours of a concrete foundation or footing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,158, there is disclosed a method of using bentonite to effect a temporary, emergency repair on a flat roof. In accordance with that patent, bentonite particles are spread by hand on accumulated water on the flat roof during a rainstorm. The bentonite particles mix with the accumulated water on the roof, and the mixture gravitates to and into cracks and holes that otherwise allow water to leak through the roof. The particles of bentonite swell when mixed with the water on the roof to form a gel which tends to temporarily clog the leaks in the roof. It is specifically taught that a permanent roof repair must be effected after the rainstorm is over and the roof has dried. The permanent repair comprises removing the bulk of the bentonite and applying a conventional organic roof repair product to the roof. A search of the prior art represented by issued U.S. patents did not reveal any patents which even remotely suggested a method of using bentonite to effect a permanent repair of a roof.